The End
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Eli hopes that his play will change Clare's mind about him, but what happens when it doesn't? Will he be able to make it through, or end everything?


**Author's Note: lol me never updating. I'm just too busy I guess. But after the new promo came out last night I was talking to my friend, and this idea came up. And I thought it'd make a good two or three shot. It all has to do with his line 'No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, you can't have it.' And when Clare says something about never getting back together.**

Eli's POV

I first wrote the play as a way to get back at Clare for ruining my life; for ripping my heart out. I wanted her to feel like I did and to _never_ be able to be happy again. I had the chance to make the whole school believe that she was a heartless bitch who sided with Fitz instead of me, but I wasn't gonna do it. I couldn't.

Why would I do that when instead I could use it to get her back into my life? Before the play got too far in production, I had an epiphany. Using the play, I could show Clare that I love her. Make her the hero. And then she would love me again.

Without Clare Edwards, my life meant nothing. If I couldn't have her, there wouldn't be a point to living.

My life had spiraled down since she broke up with me. Clare was my everything and without her, my life was complete darkness. I didn't know what to do with myself. My pills numbed the pain but didn't make it go away completely. I needed Clare if I was ever going to be okay again.

We've started being friendly again, finally. But I can't stand it when she walks around with _Jake_. But he would be out of the picture any day now, as soon as Clare came to her senses.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my phone rang. A text. From her.

_Clare: I read your play._

I got chills as I read the simple sentence.

_Eli: And?_

_Clare: It was beautiful. You made Clare the hero…_

_Eli: That's because she is the hero._

I smiled at what I had sent to her. It was true, and I wanted the whole school to know. After she saw the play, she'd never be able to reject me again.

**Opening Night of the play**

It was finally time to show Clare – and the entire school – how I felt about her.

Imogen approached me. "Showtime, _Ari_." I laughed at this. Imogen and I had become relatively good friends; after she came to terms with the fact that I'm still in love with Clare and always will be.

"Break a leg, _Clara. _ Are you nervous?" She didn't even have to answer because I could see it in her face.

"No no…not at all." Imogen blushed and went to go finish her hair. I was ready and the show wasn't going to start for a few more minutes so I peeked out of the curtain. First I saw Adam sitting with his parents, then I saw CeCe and Bullfrog, and then finally I saw Clare. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Okay everyone! Places please! You're all going to be so great, I just know it! Now do me proud so I can win an award and show my brother that he's not the only talented one in the fam!" yelled Fiona. The cast scurried around getting ready.

I smiled as I looked around. My creation was about to come to life. We had two shows – tonight and tomorrow. All I wanted was for both of them to be perfect.

**A few hours later, the play is almost over.**

Gasps could be heard from the crowd as Fritz took out his knife and nearly stabbed me, Ari. I tried to recreate my reaction from that fatal night – Vegas Night.

After the curtains closed, everyone lined up for bows. Imogen and I were the last one on stage and the crowd erupted into applause for us. I had done it. Perfect. I knew my dreams were finally going to come true.

Looking out into the audience, I realized that Clare's seat was empty. When I walked off stage, I noticed she was standing to the side.

"Bravo," she began. "Really, it was breathtaking. And everyone completely adored it." She looked happy.

"I did it all for you, Clare." I whispered. She moved closer to me, the happiness gone from her eyes. She shook her head.

"Eli…you know I'm with Jake, right?" Why was she doing this? Didn't she realize that we were meant to be together?

"I'm just trying to be the guy you fell in love with." I stated sadly. She was breaking my heart all over again.

"I broke up with that guy!" She said almost too loudly. I looked around and saw Fiona along with the rest of the cast staring at us. Being the good friend that she is, Fiona shooed everyone away so Clare and I could be alone. "Eli, we are never getting back together."

I couldn't believe my ears. Even after all that I had done for her; she still was in denial about us.

I had nothing left to say to her so I walked away.

"Eli! I…never meant to hurt you. And I'm coming back tomorrow to see it again, really, congrats. It was awesome." Her fake kindness was killing me. She didn't love me. She wanted nothing to do with me.

I'd show her tomorrow just how much she meant to me.

**Author's Note: I was originally gonna do everything in one chapter, but I felt like this was dragging on, so I'm gonna break it up into two probs. Tell me what you think? I love you lots. Reviews!**


End file.
